Memories
by ThoseBrokenWords
Summary: Piko has lost all of his memories and searches to find out who he really was. Will he tie the pieces of his memories together before shattering the hearts of the people he's supposed to know? Crappy summary xD LenxPiko, 1 sided KaitoxPiko and GakuxPiko
1. Who am I?

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever! School has been a lot lately -.- I promise to have more stories soon! Love you guys, and I'm so sorry! To make it better I'm starting another chapter story which I plan to update every 2 days :

.

.

.

Piko layed alone in his room, desperately looking for something intresting. The patterns on the wall had formed such abnormal and strange images in his mind, but he longed for more. This room...this hospital...It was all the albino could remember. 'How long have I been in here?' he wondered. 'What's going on?'

Before he could find answers to the questions taunting him, the door opened and a beautiful, pink-haired girl walked in. Who was she again?

"Hello. I am Piko."

The blandness in his voice made the older girl look incredibly concerned. "I'm Luka, and I-I know...we've met before, Piko. You're just like a little brother to me..."

"I don't remember that..." He frowned as he checked his memory data base. Empty. Except for...

"I-I remember this room. I remember master...A-and I remember...a...a boy..?"

The girl-Luka,was it-had her face filled with joy at the statement. "A boy? Which one?"

"He had...a good voice...It was much better than my own...The way he sang..It was an angel, maybe?"

"Do you remember what he looked like?"

Piko tried to think back, but his hardware was completely fried."N-no..but the voice...the voice... It was a nice one..."He tried to remember the angelic voice and was so focused that he didn't realise when a small, blonde-haired boy walked in.

For a split second they locked eyes and Piko could tell the anxiety of the moment. Both were frozen in their tracks until Len pulled away rather swiftly to see Luka. The blonde whispered something to her inaudible to the albino no matter how hard he strained.

"I know," She replied,"I'm so sorry, Len. You should still introduce yourself, at least."

He took his armwarmer and used it to wipe his face. 'Wait, is he crying?' Piko wondered as he looked at Len. 'Is he alright? Did I do something wrong?' "Uh..I-If I did something to cause you sadness I appologise..."

Hearing the albino's voice made Len turn back to him. Never talking, as Piko noticed. He just stared, a puzzled and somewhat afraid look etched into his face. He stared for so long almost like Len was...examining the other?

The moment Piko thought that the river of tears Len fought to hold back escaped. He had finally broken down. His body gave way as he collapsed on the floor, his whole body shaking as he sobbed.

Piko couldn't help but wonder what he should do. The boy...Len...would he be alright? Did Piko do something bad? The albino realised he had somehow pinned this onto himself, but did he really do something wrong? And If so, what was it? And How could he make it better?

Piko didn't have a clue what he was doing as he wrapped his arms around the blonde. He held him close, practically sufficating them. "Please don't cry, Len. I'm sorry..."

He felt the blonde hesitantly pulling away from him, and reluctantly let him go. The white-haired boy was oddly suprised,however, as he saw len smiling and wiping away the last few of his tears. It was only after a while Piko notice the smile was fake, and by the time he did, Len had began running as fast as possible.

Piko, Incredibly confused, had no idea how to respond to this as he looked at Luka. "How do I know him...who is he..?"

.

.

.

A/N Short chapter~ I actually finished the second chapter and I will upload it super soon :). Please comment and fave to your hearts content and I hope you like this story!


	2. Are you Gakupo and Kaito?

A/N Chapter 2! :DDDD I hope you like it, and I hope to publish longer chepters in the future, sorry xD

.

.

"Who is he..?" The girl repeated. "He was...he was your best friend before this...I mean, all of use were close to you, but expecially Len and Gakupo."

"Ga-ku-po..?" He sounded the word out, and it gave him a strange familiarity. "Eggplants...and L-len, h-he likes...bananas..."

"You remember?" Luka looked extremely satisfied as the albino nodded.

"Len has a sister...Rin.."

"And Gakupo...what does he look like, Piko?" She urged the other foward.

Sadly, the image of him couldn't be put together in his mind. "I-I don't know..."

"Here, I'll help then." suddenly Luka ran out the door, leaving the boy in front of her extremely confused. But it made more sense when two older boys walked in the both of them almost instantaniously sparked Piko's memory. "K-Kaito.." He said, pointing to the blue haired boy. He moved his finger towards the other. "Gakupo.."

The purple idiot, filled with glee, made his way towards the younger boy. He sqeezed him so had Piko barely had enough air to continue breathing. "I just knew you'd remember...I love you so much, Pi-chan."

"What?" Piko managed, trying his hardest to pull the heavie boy off of him.

Gakupo smiled, reaching for the albino's left hand. "Back before this, hun, you and I were madly in love with eachother. If you don't remember, we can always catch up."

The other boy in the room didn't hesitate to smack Gakupo across the face. "Oh, shut up, Gakupo," He laughed, and after a moment piko tried to laugh it off as well. "I'm sorry, Piko, Gakupo just kinda flirts with everyone he sees. I kind of wished you had remembered that, woulda saved 'cha a lot of trouble."

"Heh, I could kind of tell," the smallest boy giggled nervously. "I must admit though, m-mr. Gakupo, you scared me for a bit!"

Nobody could tell if Gakupo grimaced at the statement or the title "Mr. Gakupo". "Why did I sace you..?"

The albino obliviously giggled. "For a second, you made me scared that I was gay, heheh."

The other two boys exchanged glances before both broke out in laughter.

"What's funny? Did I say something wrong?"

Kaito stopped laughing just long enough to answer the albino's question."N-no...heh...I-It's nothing! Don't worry, Little one!"

"No, I want to know! A-And I am not little...!" Piko wrapped his arms around himself, trying not to show that he was actually upset.

"Aww, kiddo, back to your old self." Kaito giggled as he patted the other's head. "We were just kidding around, so don't worry. Here, how about as an appology and a welsome back Gakupo buys some ice cream? It's your favorite~"

"Now who's lying, you self-serving jerk!" Gakupo joked with his friend, elbowing him in the side. "Here Piko, Lemme help you up." He extended his arm to a grateful Piko, who quickly took it.

"Now let's get out of this depressing place." When Piko walked out of the hospital doors, he greatly wondered how he could possibly remember the people he had met before. How would they act? Would they be happy to see him like Kaito and Gakupo, or would they push him away like Len?"

.

.

.

A/N Ugh, my hand hurts now. I hope you likes this chapter! It took a bit to finish since I messed up one of my arms and can't write with it ;A; Please comment and enjoy! P.S. If I ever write the word 'giggled' again, I might just kill myself. True Story.


	3. Meet the family

A/N: UGH, what are with these short chapters? I swear they're longer when I write them in my notebook! D': I was thinking about combining chapters 3 and four, but a) I was too lazy and b) This ending is a cliffhanger(at least, in my mind it is), and I would like to keep it that way. Please wait anxiously for chapter 4!

.

.

.

Saying hello to the other vocaloids somehow didn't spark Piko's memories at all. None of these faces looked familiar besides the three boys. Even the red-haired girl that clung on to him for dear life hardly rang a bell. Who could she be? Why is she not explaining anything? Piko had been wondering these questions all night, but finally he had the courage to speak up.

"So, were you my girlfriend?" He said curiously. He thought he had completely missed the mark when the boy twin-Len-began laughing. His laugh was so silent Piko could barely hear, and it faded so fast Piko wondered if it were ever there. Gakupo, however, had a very stern expression when he heard the question.

"Are you kidding me?" The samurai asked, hate filling his voice. "You HATE her!"

The albino cocked his head. "I-I do?" He looked at the cheery girl, and couldn't help being somewhat shocked. Sure, she WAS annoying. But, It was because she cared so much, right?

"No way would you hate me, Pi-chann~ " Miki smiled, snuggling closer to him(which, I may add, made the young boy INCREDIBLY uncomfortable). "You know Pi-chan, you did always secretly love me."

This recent talk about love and all that other junk mad Piko's head spin. He had only been re-activated for less than 24 hours, and already he was this overwhelmed? Did he love Miki before? Or Gakupo? Maybe it was neither! Maybe it was someone not even a vocaloid! 'A real girl,' Piko decided. 'That sounds nice. I was in love with a real girl. Someone who didn't need to ever be re-activated. Maybe...a real boy? Who knows..'

"He LOVED ME!" Screeched Rin. "That's the only reason he was EVER close to Lenny, you know..."

"PIKO IS MINE! MINE!"Miki shouted, making Piko's ears hurt. Before Piko had even realised, the two girls began loudly argueing right by him. He doubted that he had ever loved either of theese two girls. Wait, were they physically fighting now? How, how could he get them away!

"U-uhm.." He began, timidly. "I believe I should go to bed."

"You don't have to do that," Grinned the boy they called Mikou. He was a skinny, teal-haired boy that was apparently related to the pop idol Miku Hatsune. "Y'know, Miki and Rin always fight like this. It'll stop in just a second."

"W-Well, I'm tired anyway..."mumbled the smaller boy, faking a yawn. "Do you know where my room is?"

Kaito, a milicous smile on his face, hastefully grabbed Len's arm and waved it viciously. "I bet Len would love to escort you to your room. You and him were extremely close, after all."

The blonde looked at Kaito, then Piko, and then back to the blue-haired boy. He stood on the tips of his toes in order to reach the other's ear, whispering something quickly.

"You know, I don't think I can control myselfff~" Kaito moaned out dramatically. Whatever was going on, Len did not seem to be falling for it. "What If I do something scandalousss~?" The younger boy rolled his eyes and Kaito gave a defeated sigh. "Piko, I'll walk you if you'll allow me. But only with your permission, promise."

Piko barely spoke out a "sure" before reaching on to Kaito's sleeve. As the two began walking, the bluenette barely turned to Len. "I was only half joking, you know." His toned seemed very dark, very...scary...for a moment, but when Len was out of sight he became very cheery once more. "He really does care about you a lot, that Len. I mean, you two were pratically inseperable, you know."

"R-Really?" Piko asked eagerly.

"Oh, without a doubt! You two loved singing duets together, too. Fangirls loved it! One day, I'll have to show you some of the songs! How about tomorrow?"

The albino stopped, smiling slightly. "K-kaito...Kaito-nii...please help me."

Kaito turned around tosee the other's pleading look, and his heart basically melted.

"Please, help me remember who I am.."

The blunette sighed and patted the younger's head. He opened the door to Piko's room, a great big smile plastered on his face. "You'll need to sit down, Piko, It's a long story."

.

.

.

A/N DUN DUN DUN! I hoped you liked that chapter! I'd like to ask, also, If you guys would like for me to write some fanfictions in different languages? I've been meaning to write one in Japanese, but I want to ask you guys first! :) Please enjoy!


	4. I love who?

A/N: You guys...you mean so much to me...*dramatic tears* Thanks for reviewing all of my stories, I appreciate it so much! So much, that I stopped watching anime to finish this chapter xDD I hope you like it, my hands are falling off! D:

.

.

.

Kaito beckoned the other boy into his former room, grinning at the pictures and decorations he didn't dare look at for oh-so-long. It seemed the last time he was in here was years ago, but somehow it had only been one agonizing month. On the wall was a picture of Gakupo, Piko, Len and himself, jewels and Piko's handwriting scrawled around the picture's border. That day was amazing, back when they were just four friends, always happy to be in each other's presence. That picture was a mere 7 months ago, when everyone had finally warmed up to the albino. But now...

..now everything was different. "I hope.."Kaito thought aloud, "We can go back to those days one day. One day.."

"Kaito, what are you looking at?" The smaller boy inquired,coming up to the bluenette.

The voice shook Kaito back to reality. "Oh, n-nothing. Sorry. D-do you still want to know about youself back then, Piko?"

He nodded. "Tell me everything you can remember, please!"

Kaito thought for a moment. "Where to start, where to start. You came here about 12 months ago, and everyone loved you. You came with a human boy- Sekihan, I believe. You two were incredibly close. He still comes and visits sometimes as well. Hn, anyways. Miki took to you immediately, and soon we all warmed up to you as well. I remember one day you asked Gakupo how to be as manly as him, and that's what got him to pratically worship you. First time he was ever called manly, that idiot. The reason most really loved you was your singing voice as well.

"I like to sing?" Piko asked, confused.

The other nodded. "All of us were programmed to. It's basically why we exist, more or less. We're just faces to match the voices, that's all we're here for."

"That still sounds pretty cool, I never knew I sang!Hmm, what about what I think about everyone?"

"Well, you liked just about all the boys. Len, Dell, Ted, Akaito, Gaku, people like that. And you and Gumi? Practically twins. As for the others...you weren't really one for conversation, and it's even worse around girls."

"I do remember that Rin and Miku...their voices were just so...squeaky...a-and high pitched.." Piko squirmed. "I really don't like it. I hope they didn't mind me, though."

Kaito chuckled."Rin and miki are big fans," He joked. "But Miku...she just hates everyone. Let's see, Meiko's always drunk, Luka's always reading, and Teto's just always eating bread, so I guess they'd be indifferent? They do think you're adorable though. I guess that's boys and girls alike, though. The all have a thing for you, I swear."

"R-Really? Like who?" He asked quizically.

"Too many people" Kaito smirked. "Even your Kaito is no exception."

Piko wrinkled his nose. "Really? Akaito? I didn't think he liked me.."

"Not Akaito," The other boy said, shaking his head. "M-me..Well, just because way back when I was head-over-heels in love, hah. Not really important, though.."

Piko was shocked by the news. "Really? Why?"

"Because you were sweet. And because you didn't laugh when I asked you out.."

"I dated you? How long?"

Kaito counted on his fingers, before answering. "4 months, starting when you first came here. Y-You broke up with me, though."

The albino frowned. "W-why?"

"Because we both knew your heart wasn't where it should have been. I guess...we took a break, for you to get your head straight."

Piko couldn't help but laugh at the irony of the situation. "I am soo much more back together now then, huh?"

The other laughed along. "I guess not, heh."

"So Kaito, did I ever start dating you again? Or did I start dating someone else?"

His laughter faded as he scratched his head. "I guess it won't hurt to tell you, right? I k-"

"KAITOOOO!" someone from downstrairs cried, cutting him off. "Get back here!" The girl, Piko believed, was the one with brown hair. Meiko, was it? Probably drunk as well.

"I have to go, PikoPiko~! I'll talk to you more soon!" With that the boy bolted out the door, making Piko Utatane even more curious about his past.

.

.

.

A/N Yaaaaayyy, another cliffhanger! xD *coughs* It's totally not because I didn't know what would happen next, of course not... xD Please comment or fave, or take up juggling as your hobby. Either way, you win. Also, I'm going to take a longer time to add these chapters as I plan to make them longer, promise!


	5. Such a foolish boy

A/N: Sorry for the long break! I've been super busy lately :( I'll try not to keep you guys waiting, but the next month is a bit hectic. As for this story...I'll try my best to upload regularly. I hope to have memories done approx. December 15th, so I can do all my other requests. Sorrysorrysorry!

.

.

.

Piko was awoken by an ever-so-light nudge on his shoulder. He didn't remember sleeping, when did he...? He struggled to open his heavy eyes, if not just to know who had awoken him. His eyes drooped, but he forced them to stay open for at least this short while. As this struggle went on, he saw patches of yellow and white in his vision.

"Hnn...good morning...Len..." Piko yawned out. "Did I get it right this time? Len..?"

The blonde snarled, but refused to speak. He just watched the other intently, making Piko nervous. But the silence was worst of all, almost unbearable. He felt the urge to say something, but what..? What was he supposed to say to a friend that you can't even remember? "So...you're Len Kagamine, right...?"

The boy nodded, still not talking.

Piko tried again. "Uhhhh...do you know what time it is?"

Len, obviously defeated in this silent battle, had no choice but to speak up. "It's eleven. Kaito sent me up because he was worried you'd sleep all day.

'His voice...sounds so familiar...' Piko thought, still unable to remember how. Perhaps,,,his memeories were coming back? 'If only...'

"Len...can I ask you something weird...?"

"Anything," He responded, attitude changing. He found a nearby chair and took a seat.

Piko twiddled his thumbs. "Well...I've just been curious about...who I loved...So, do you know..?"

Len chuckled to himself. "How should I? I have no way to tell your emotions, or the emotions of others."

"Well, was I dating anyone? I mean, I have a bit of an idea, but I'm not sure..."

"You have an idea?" Len asked, obviously amused. "Care to share? I can tell you if you've got it right." He thought a moment before adding in, "It isn't Gakupo, despite what that weirdo says."

For the first time since Piko re-activated, he saw the blonde boy's smile. And what an amazing smile it was...

"So...I think...I don't think I would want to date a vocaloid. So maybe a human...a human girl? One with brown hair ..."

Len's eyes began to water as he placed a hand over his mouth. Piko was desperately trying to stop Len from crying, or to figure out why he was crying... what to do, what to do...

"BWAHAHAHA!" Len cried out, laughing so hard he almost ran out of breath. "Oh my gosh...Piko...heheh..." The blonde wiped away the tears forming in his eyes. "wow..."

"I'm guessing I was wrong," Piko smiled, giggling along with him.

"About the entire thing!" Len whaled, unble to control his laughter once more. "You're an awful guesser!"

Piko thought for a moment. "So I liked a robot...boy...without brown hair? I was gay?"

Len nodded, regaining his control."Yep, good luck figuring it out." With that, Len began leaving. "And Piko, don't ask anyone else."

"Why?" He wondered aloud.

The blonde smiled in response. "Because...this is a fun game..."

.

.

.

"So Gakupo's out for sure..." Piko said to himself, creating a list in his blue notebook. He scrawled across the top 'VOCALOID BOYS'. Quickly he crossed off the samurai's name. "And Kiyoteru has brown hair, so he's out." He looked over the remaning names, consisting only the vocaloids he had met so far. He was pretty sure it was one of them...

"Akaito...Mikou...Len...Kaito...and Dell...Who is it..?" Piko wondered aloud. "Mikou, can you help me?" Piko wandered over to the kitchen counter, where the teal-haired boy was steaming leeks.

Mikou stopped what he was doing to turn and smile at the other. "Of course," Mikou patted Piko's head."What is it you need, little one?"

"I need to ask you a few questions.."

"Go for it!" He said, ruffling the albino's snow hair.

Piko opened his notebook and looked at the other. "Mikou, are you gay? Have you ever liked me?" The boy asked so bluntly, he made Mikou blush.

"D-Don't ask these things so non-chalantly!" The teal-haired boy scolded.

The white-haired boy frowned. "I'm sorry...I'm just trying to remember who I dated before this. I just wanted to know if it was you..."

"Welll...I guess I can tell you a few things. Like...I'm bi, for one."

"Really? Than di-"

"And I can tell you Neru and I just celebreated our one-year anniversary."

Piko smiled. "Oh, okay!" He quickly crossed his name off the list. "Four more to go! Thank you Mikou!" He quickly ran off, making Mikou laugh.

"Len.." He called, leaning over the counter to see the boy cleverly hiding. "Why must you torture this poor boy? He's going to drive himself mad!"

The blonde sat on a stool by the counter. "It's better this way. If he truely solves it on his own, maybe he'll remember. Maybe..he'll be happier."

"You're a smart little kid, Len. But at the same time...such a foolish one.."

.

.

.

A/N So, I got my first fanart the other day, which made me enthusiastic about this chapter! I love fanart, and for someone to draw something based on one of my stories is amazing! .3. I could get used to this...

Anyways, I hoped you liked this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, and I promise, I made next chapter super dramatic! xD


	6. Remember me

A/N: New chapter! :D That was quick! This chapter is pretty quick, but a lot of stuff happens! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I hope to make the next chapter much longer and hopefully have it up soon! Also, This has some AkaitoxDell, so I'm sorry for you all who dont like the pairing D:

.

.

.

"So...Akaito..." Piko began, "Did you ever like me?"

This caused the red-haired boy to break out in laughter. "You wish!"

The albino shrugged, unhurt by the others words, and crossed Akaito off his list. "And Dell, what about you? Who do you like?"

The boy put out his cigarette in a nearby ash tray and frowned at Piko. "That's classified information. But y'know, I guess I could say that I wouldn't date a 'girly boy' like yourself." Piko couldn't help but notice Dell glance at the red-head and sigh.

"Whatever..." BHe said, shaking the insults from the two boys off. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go see Len."

"Heh, have fun," Akaito said, slightly maliciously. Or was it threatning?

Whatever the case , Piko knew two could play at that game. And he had a brilliantly evil thought. "You two would make a cute couple, you know." With that, the albino ran back up the stairs, turning only once to see Akaito's bright red face.

.

.

.

"Len!" Piko screamed happily, running towards the blonde. "I know who it is now! I figured it out!

The other smiled. "Yeah? Prove it."

Piko twiddled his thumbs. "Well...I have a suspicion...but I haven't asked him yet...Either bway, I know it's him!" He looked at the blonde happily. "I'm dating Kaito! It was so obvious, how could I not tell! I guess I'll appologise after I tell him I remember!"

The albino looked up to see the blonde seemingly frozen in space. His eyes were cold, and his expression seemed like it was plastered on to his face. "L-Len?"

Piko's voice made the other move slightly, if only to raise an eyebrow. " Maybe you should talk to Kaito, just to be sure."

"I plan to, ASAP! I feel so bad for last night, I owe it to him!"

"Last night..?" Len repeated, but Piko was gone, running to Kaito a mere ten feet away.

"Kaito-kun..." Piko cooed, wrapping his arms around the other's waist. "I'm sorry for not realizing earlier. I musn't have been thinking correctly."

Kaito patted the other's head, yet sported a confused look. "What do you mean, Piko?"

"I love you Kai-kun!" Piko ignored the question and sqoze him tighter. "I can't believe I forgot we were dating.."

"Dating..?"

Piko smiled. "Yeah! It was you I was dating before, huh?"

Kaito nervously looked around and debated his options. 'Len must have done this accidentaly...that child, he never learns to behave correctly, maybe he should learn something from this...' "Piko, I love you."

A mixture of both anxiety and happiness filled the air. "Wait...what?" Len asked, not able to grasp what had just happened. "P-Piko...you guessed wrong...K-Kaito isn't your boyfriend! I-it was me!"

"Why does everyone say that!" Piko yelled, putting hishands over his ears. "Gakupo, Miki, Rin, and you...why are you all trying to confuse me!"

"Piko, I thought that this would help you remember me, l-" Len began, only to be cut off.

"Nothing can help me! I want to leave...I want to remember...I don't want to just be a helpless child!"

Len took a few steps closer. "Piko, I'm so sorry.."

"I'm sorry! I-I-I don't understand you all...I need time to breath.." The albino left in the direction of his room, Kaito following after.

Before the bluenette could walk, however, Len grabbed him by the arm. "Kaito,why are you doing tis to me? Why do you hate me?"

Kaito smiled. "Hate? I could never hate you, Len. But you missed the mark on this one." The man pulled Len's arm away, causing the blonde to fall to his knees.

"I just thought he would remember...Remember me..."

.

.

.

A/N: Wow, 2 author's notes a chapter? Ugh, what am I supposed to write? I'm running out of ideas for a/n! D: Does anyone even read these? hmm...I guess i'll say the usual! Please comment, review, and add this to your story alert so you can read the next chapter when it comes out!


	7. Like a magnet

A/N: Yo~ 2 chapters in a day! And this one's long, yay! I hope you enjoy this, I loved writing it!

.

.

.

"I'm sorry I've forgotten, but I'll try to remember you again..." Piko sighed, leaning against Kaito's shoulder. "One day I'll get my memories back."

Kaito smiled. "One day, maybe. But for now,I'm okay like this."

"Me too, I'm so happy I don't know what I'll d-"

"!" Gakupo quickly barged into the other's room, grabbing onto his jacket. "What has Kaito done to you? Has he hurt you! Why is there talk of dating! You can't trust him! You just can't!"

"Gakupo, please let me go." The samurai obeyed Piko's orders, but not before expressing his feelings.

"Please, Piko, don't listen to that creep." Gakupo walked out, slamming the door.

Piko scratched his head. "Ugh...I'm so confused...I just want to remember..."

"I have faith you will," Kaito smiled, cheering him up. "Don't worry."

"I love you." The albino stated this matter-of-factly.

Kaito smiled, yet his expression still looked pained. "No you don't. I know that the prideful Piko Utatane has never confessed love for someone else. I mean, you can continue saying it, but I doubt it is for the best..."

The android frowned. "...R-Really...? I guess i could stop, at least until I remember you..."

"Y'know Piko, I bet I could help get your memories back. I have a couple of your performances in my room, you should check them out."

Piko nodded. "Sure, I'd love to! Come watch them with me, 'kay?"

"Maybe next time, sorry," Kaito apologized. "I have some stuff I need to take care of."

"I'll tell you what I remember then!" Piko giggled, running out the door.

.

.

.

Piko finally found the dvd Kaito had mentioned, labeled "PIKO 02.01.20"and placed it in Kaito's DVD player. He watched intensely as the TV's blue light turned black.

'"Hello. I am Piko. Please be kind to me, I'm new here. This first song is "You" By myself and my elder of six years Kaito-sempai."

Kaito wandered on to the stage, holding Piko's hand for an added effect on the fangirls. The music came on, and the performance was extraordinary, yet it was missing something. It was missing the emotion that Piko thought would be there. The boy in the video was so different than himself. He looked so distant, so cold. What was he missing?

"Thank you guys! This next song is 'Magnet' with Kagamine Len. Please enjoy this!" Once again the music came, and Len made a stunning entrance. The Piko in the video turned, and looked so happy when he noticed the blonde. He was enticed, both then and now. He loved the high notes len could sing, and the low notes Piko could only dream of reaching. The voice...where had he heard it?"

'kabosoi hi ga kokoro no haji ni tomoru'

What was it from?

'itsunomanika moehirogaru netsujou'

That voice is...

'watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobimawari'

..An angel?

"An angel..." Piko repeated. "Len..."

The albino quickly ran out of the room, video still playing.

.

.

.

"Hey, Len." Kaito smiled, leaning on the nearby couch.

"What do you want!" Len snapped back, glaring at the other. "You've already made this hell, what more could you do?"

The bluenette sighed. "Look, I didn't do much. It was your own recklessness."

"But why did you have to feed on it? Why do you have to do this to me?"

The other took a seat beside Len. "I only did it out of love, I hope you know. Perhaps I was a bit jealous..."

"A bit? I don't care If you love Piko! One day he'll remember he loves me, and he'll think less of you for making his memories seem so inconveniant."

"Piko?" Kaito locked eyes with the blonde. "Sure, Piko's cute I admit, but I hate him more than any other."

Len cocked his head. "But I thought...wait...what..?"

"I hate Piko, despise him. Because he has the one thing I've always wanted yet never got. He had you.."

Kaito held the other's chin, frowning. "It's because I love you that I do this. That I have to..But it's fine, I've fixed it nonetheless." He kissed the other cheek before giving a pleading look. "It's fun to tease you, love, but everything will end soon. I'll miss our game, my sweet Lenny."

"Len!" Piko screamed, running into the room as the blunette was leaving. "Len!"

The blonde jumped up. "Are you okay? What's the matter, are you hurt?"

Piko hugged the other and refused to Let go. "Len, you're an angel!"

"...What?"

"The angel! I remember when I was in the hospital there was a person that sang to me! An angel..."

Len laughed. "Oh yeah?"

"It would sing to me so beautifully...I thought it was...but it was you! I know that now because of the video."

"What video?"

Piko smiled. "A recording of a concert...from January I think.."

"January second? That was your first concert...Do you remember what happened that day?"

"N-no..."

Len gave a supporting grin. "Will you try to? That was my favorite day.."

'It was the end of magnet, and the two seemed happier than ever. Fangirls screamed and gathered around the stage, squealing and screaming, "Kiss!" This crowd made the albino quite frightened, though he hated to admit it. "L...len..." He gave a pleading face, and the other smiled.

"Give them what they want, I guess." He laughed nervously, closing the distance between them and giving Piko a soft kiss on the lips. Piko blushed brightly, and the crowd went mad with excitement. "Thank you all!" Len began. "I am Len Kagamine here with Piko Utatane! Every one went wild as the two ran off the stage. "Good night!" '

As Piko regained his memories little by little, he still couldn't seem o get over certain patches of black. He tried so hard...what had happened...?

' "Len, you shouldn't have done that, despite what those fans said!"

The other grinned wildly. "Y'know, I didn't mind. Was kinda fun if you ask me.."

Piko jokingly nudged the other. "C'mon, quit though. Master'll be upset. I bet Rin will too..."

"You worry too much, Pi-chan. They're going to know one day anyway.

The albino sighed, mangling his hands with the blonde's. "But Len..."

"But Piko..." Len mimicked, kissing him for a quick second. "You're cute when you worry, but I'll handle it. I want people to know that I love you, Piko."

"Y-you love me..?"

Len nodded. "I always have, and I promise I always will." '

Piko tried to wrap his mind around the scenario that played in his head. "Len..you're..."

"Hm?"

"...I don't love Kaito.." He frowned and questioned himself. "I love you? Ugh, I'm confused..."

The blonde hugged the slightly smaller boy in the attempt to calm him down. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to confuse you even more. I just get so overwhelmed sometimes that you remembering me is the only thing I want.."

"N-no...I want to remember. It's the only thing I want. But I'm scared that I wpn't ever remember. And what will happen then?"

"Then we'll make new memories." Len looked at the other boy. "It might be a while, but we can make memories even better than the old ones!

Piko tried to stop the tears from overflowing, but it was no use. "I need to remember you all...I need to..."

"We'll find ways no matter how long it takes. And I'll keep loving you, even if you never remember."

The last sentence echoed through his mind. 'I love you'...it was so familiar, yet so faint. What if what he remembered was truely reality? What would happen? What would he do?

"Len, I-" Piko began, before realising the blonde was long gone. "I hope I can care about you all again."

.

.

.

A/N: does anyone read this? I don't think so. Well...then...I'll just talk. Yep. The next chapter is going to be super fun to write, so please look forward to it! Also my sekihanxPiko story is almost done so i will publish that soon.


	8. How can I miss someone I can't remember?

A/N: Hi guys! I was just looking at my first story(Deranged love, btw xD)...ohmygod. I'm probably going to re-do it, or just erase it, when i've got the chance.

.

.

.

"Hi guys, I'm home from school!" A very happy Len stated,putting his bags down on the sofa. The house was so quiet. On a usual day the loud, frantic vocaloid household was enough to drive both humans and robots to the point of insanity. This case, however, was different. Aside from the white-haired boy laying half asleep on the couch, the room was empty."Piko, where is everyone?"

"Over here, over there," He sighed, face buried in a pillow. "I don't know anything."

Len moved over his feet, giving him a place to sit. "You alright, Piko?" He asked, patting his head. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing~" He sniffed. It was then Len realised the boy was crying. "Just forget it."

Len pulled Piko up so he could face him. "C'mon, Piko. Plese tell me so I can make it better."

Piko frowned, wiping away his tears. "I want to know you all...I want to know how I met you guys, and why were friends...A-and I don't want to wait anymore...!"

The blonde smiled. "Maybe we can fix it. Or at least try."

"R-Really?" The tears that poured down Piko's face came to a halt. "H-How?"

"Go get changed, and I'll meet you down here in a minute."

.

.

.

Piko was about to walk downstairs when he caught a mirror. He looked and examined his clothing choice. He had a long, white shirt that went a few inches past his hips, tight-fitting black pants, white sneakers, and a grey scarf. Was he cute enough? Would this be okay? He had wondered this countless times, and still had no idea why he was so nervous in the first place. But maybe he could cha-

"There you are, Piko!" Len grinned, making his way towards the other. "Are you ready?"

The albino nodded and followed the blonde to the kitchen. "Why are we here?"

"This is where I met you. I was cooking and I saw Kaito bring you inside. I loved your smile more than anyone I'd seen. And I loved your eyes, such a pretty color..." Once again he took Piko's hand this time going back to the living room.

"Two weeks later, I told you I liked you, right in this very room."

"And I said I liked you back?" The boy inferred.

Len shook his head. "You slapped me. Insisted you liked girls and that you hated me."

Piko giggled. "Really? I'm sorry Len!"

He shrugged. "It's okay. I was mad at the time, but I'm over it. Besides, The next day you apologized." Next, He ran over to the door. "And a while later I yelled at Gakupo for flirting with you here, and you kissed me-" He leaned over to Piko and softly kissed him on the lips. "...Kissed me just like that. Then I fell for you, head over heels."

The albino blushed. "What happened next?"

Len smiled and walked outside, Piko following close behind. We were walking home from school, and you asked me to ask you out on a date because you really liked me...I thought it was so cute, so i just had to. So we took a detour own this way..." He walked past a series of nearby stores, and soon stopped. "We went here, for some ice cream. You had mint chocolate chip and I got a banana split. Then we just talked for hours and hours until the shop closed for the night."

Len sat down on the curb, and Piko mimicked his action. "We sat here for a bit, and you talked about how you didn't want to like boys, but you made an exception for me because I was cute like a girl."

Piko laughed. "You're cuter than a girl anyway.."

"Then I told you that it doesn't matter what gender you were, because I cared about you either way. And then I did this..." The blonde caressed Piko's face, and moved it closer to his own until their lips touched. The kiss seemed to Piko both forever and a minute. As if there was no time, just Len. Before he knew what he was doing he kissed back feircely, pulling the blonde's lips apart to make room for his traveling tongue. He clung to the other so tightly, wrapping his rms around the boys neck and fidgeting with his hair. Piko had felt Len's hands wander down to his hips, and had noticed his eager tongue flicking and moving across his lips, but he gave no thought to it. He hated admitting that this was what he wanted. What he craved. It was so addictive...like a drug, specially designed for Piko to desire. The blonde's perfect lips were far to enticing for the average android.

"You're too cute, Piko," Len thought aloud, pulling away. "I love you more than you know."

Piko turned away. "I refuse to love you until I remember you entirely." His voice, so harsh and cold, was still easily seen as an act by the kagamine boy.

Len moved his face close once more, their noses toughing. "Then you can just really, really like me, right?"

The albino blushed. "I...I guess I can do that..." His lips parted and moved almost desperately for another kiss,yet Piko still fought to instigate the kiss.

Len, seeing the obvios battlle, obliged. The kiss was much to short for Piko's liking, but it would suffice for now.

"If you want to kiss me, you can. I won't fight, you know."

"I-I never said I wanted to..." Piko blushed once more. "But if you're my boyfriend it wouldn't hurt for you to kiss me sometimes.."

Len chuckled. "I'll take you up on that sometime. But now we better get home, alright?" He pulled himself up, then offered a hand to Piko.

"Y'know Pi-chan, I missed you so much.." Len gazed at the other, content.

"I wish I could say the same," Piko half-joked. "How could I miss someone I don't even remember?"

.

.

.

A/N: Yay! I've been updating a bunch lately :D But don't be sad if that changes, I'm busy with stupid school ;A; I hope I can update for you all very soon though! :DD


	9. Who's Sekihan?

A/N: Ooh, this chapter is dramatic :O I love Sekihan, so I just had to include him! At first I wanted to make him a good guy, but I decided against it to add more drama~! xD anyway, Please enjoy this!

.

.

.

Gakupo smiled at the boy known as Piko. "Hey Pi-chan, come sit with me!"

Piko frowned. "Please don't call me that...I'm a boy, you could at least be respectful with Piko-kun."

"Sorry, Pi-kun~" Gakupo pulled the other boy down on the bench with him playfully. "So, can we talk for a bit? I was just curious as to if you were dating anyone."

Piko jumped. "I-I..."

"Because I thought you and that Sekihan guy were dating...Y'know, that red-haired guy who comes and visits sometimes?"

The albino blushed. "Yeah, well I..."

"Piko! Hey!" The boy noticed Sekihan off in the distance.

"Speak of the devil," Gakupo sighed.

Sekihan moved closer, holding on to Piko's hand. "I've missed you."

Piko kissed the other boy's cheel before pulling him into a tight hug. "Seki...I love you.." He whispered, making sure no one else could hear.

.

.

.

Piko woke up in an unfamiliar place. was this...the living room?He felt around and noticed the white couch he layed on. Was that a dream? A memory? He reached for his pillow but instead found something else. Was it...denim?...Jeans?

"Piko, you're awake.." A happy Len said, running a hand through his silky silver hair. "You fell asleep when we got home last night, do you remember?"

The albino pulled himself up, leaning on Len's shoulder. "N...no...I'm sorry."

Len frowned, pulling Piko to face him. "Are you feeling okay? You look sad..."

"No, I-I'm fine. I just...I think I remembered something..." Piko noticed the giddy expression on the blonde's face, but was not quite as happy himself.

"Really? What?"

Piko shook his head. "It's...it's nothing...but...w-who's Sekihan...?"

He could feel the boy stiffen when he heard that name. "What do you remember about Sekihan?"

"So...he's real?" The albino asked, " I just had...He was...where is he?"

Gakupo interupted the conversation. "He's gone now. Rarely stops by. Y'know, this house isn't a good place for humans anyway."

"He was a human? Why did I kiss him when I should have kissed Len?"

Len paused, obviously uncomfortable. "Sekihan wasn't good for any of us. He's one of the memories you can forget."

"That's the truth." Gakupo laughed.

Kaito grinned. "I liked the guy. Shame he didn't stay."

"Kaito." Len warned the boy without muttering another word.

"Alright, I get it. You're just scared now that Piko remembers he'll be running back to him, huh Lenny?"

Piko tried to wrap his head around all of this. "He was my boyfriend..?" He guessed, though he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

The blonde nodded. "But he's gone now. Maybe we shouldn't talk about him."

"Why doesn't he visit? What happened?"

"You two broke up."

"And what a shame it was," Kaito sighed. "You two were just perfect together."

The albino sighed. Sekihan...who was he? Why did they break up? Piko couldn't understand what was happening. "Why...did we...break up?"

Len sighed nervously. "He's not...A good person. And now he doesn't come around because I told him not to. Look, Piko. You shouldn't dwell on him, he's unimportant. What matters is that he's gone, okay?"

Piko shook his head. "Len, please tell me."

"He was a gentleman," Kaito added in. "But Lenny here didn't take a liking to the guy because he spent his time drooling over you."

"You know that's not true. The guy's an awful, abusive bastard!"

"Eh, at least he comes to say high every once in a while, I sure do hope he and Piko make up.."

"Sekian.." Piko repeated, not paying attention to the quarreling boys. The name, so distant, yet it had a certain familiarity to it...

.

"Sekihan!" Piko screamed, grabbing the boy's hand moments before being hit. He was back in their old apartment, the one he had shared with the red head before leaving. "Sekihan, why do you do this...why..?" Tears bubbled up from the albino's eyes. He was about to break, to shatter into peices which nobody could mend back together.

"You've moved on, Piko, and so have I! You're just a stupid child to me! You're a childish, manipulative whore!" Red stained the albino's vision, and stung across his face. Had he...been hit?

"Seki...I-I love you! Please! I've never loved anyone else, only you!" He latched on to the other's shirt, only to be pushed away.

"Piko, I've had enough of this! I'm moving on to someone what might has a beating heart and not a USB chord! Someone who maybe isn't a filthy slut that will sleep around the moment he leaves!" His hand struck again, hitting Piko on the opposite cheek. With his other hand he had gripped Piko's shoulder so tight that there were multiple bruises.

"Wh...why would you bring someone else here...? Let them stay in my bead, and have the only person I loved..?" Tears fell from his eyes, stinging his cheeks on the way down. "Sekihan...Please...I love you, I need you.."

.

The memories flashed, continuing to rip Piko apart.

.

"So Len, what do you say we go to the zoo? My treat!" Piko grinned wildly as he intertwined their hands. "They fit perfectly, that means we're supposed to be together, did you know?"

Len laughed. "Well, that's good. Fate's on my side then, ey?" He pecked the albino once sweetly. "I love you, Piko."

"Woah, Piko, Is that you?"

Piko froze at the familiar voice. "Sekihan."

The albino was engulfed in a hug by the fire-haired boy. "Piko, It's so good to see you! Have you been alright?" His eyes wandered to Len, then back to his old friend. "This is a friend of yours?"

Piko, unable to talk, only stared at the boy until Len interfered. "Boyfriend." He explained, holding on to the boy's hand as proof.

Sekihan's cheerful expression changed dramatically. "Shame. For a while I wished we could get back together, but I guess you're still whoring around." He glared at the albino, which made his whole body tense.

"We've been together since three months past, so I hardly call it whoring around," Len glared back and put a hand, almost like a protective barrier, around Piko's waist. "I wish we could stay and chat, but we're off on a date." The two didn't hesitate to leave, as far away from the other boy as possible.

"I'll be waiting for the day you come back, Piko-tan," Seki smiled, so kindly and yet so maliciously. "I still love you, Piko. One day I hope to see you again."

.

.

.

"Piko, are you alright?" Len's worried tone brought him back to reality.

"I remember him...Sekihan...he...he's..." The albino couldn't even put his thoughts into words.

He was comforted by the blonde's warm embrace. "He won't ever hurt you again. That I can promise to you."

"But he comes back sometimes...?" Piko was so nervous he physically shook.

Len traced Piko's spine with his hand, trying to soothe the small boy. "You gus were always the closest of friends...so he stops by whenever he ends a tour, just to say hello. I never much cared for it, but he's not much of threat nowadays. He's mellowed out, at least to my knowledge. Don't worry about that idiot."

But Piko couldn't help but worry. What would happen when Sekihan came back? What would he say? What would he do...?

Kaito smiled. "Piko, I heard Seki's concluding a tour soon..."

.

.

.

A/N: My Jeebus, seki's scary! I'm sorry Sekihan fangirls D: I'm a fan of his myself, but I just had to write this. I love evil Seki! xD I'm gonna be honest, I have no Idea how I'm making the next chapter, so please bear with me! D;


End file.
